The Shinigami Prince-ONE SHOT!
by chachingmel123
Summary: It is a known fact that the battle between L and Light provided an endless amount of entertainment for the Shinigami's, however what if they attracted a being like no other. Someone who knows the plot and decides to take a front seat?
1. Chapter 1

The Shinigami Prince

I wanted to do a death Note One-shot before the Kuroko no basket one.

I do not own death note.

Enjoy!

2 million years into the past, before the birth of both Light and L, two humans who provided an endless amount of entertainment for a certain spiritual species, the death gods.

In the Shinigami realm, the inhabitants was in an uproar, the king had fallen sick, there was no explanation for it. The king, unlike his lower subjects, didn't need to write names of humans inside a notebook to make sure he lived another hundred years, he was basically the life of the Shinigami realm without him, the realm wouldn't exist and the creatures that inhabit it would have never come into existence.

So the whole of the Shinigami world were scratching their heads, trying to figure out what was wrong with their king and it wasn't until a visible lump had began to grow where the stomach area was that their worry turned to laughter.

The king had somehow gotten pregnant!

The fact that it was impossible for Shinigami to get knocked up, crossed many minds, since Shinigami just appear out of thin air, making the whole pregnant situation even more hilarious, there were jokes about what the abnormity would look like, when it was finally born, some even joked about how the King got pregnant in the first place.

There was a law in the realm that said, Shinigami were not allowed to feel and deep emotions because like humans, Shinigami that defied the law, did things recklessly and ended up going against the very nature of the realm and as a result they turn into dust or ash and wasn't that a frightening thought even to Death God?

So the Gods tended to be amused most of the time or bored playing cards and immense themselves in gambling with a trip to the human realm once, in a while to increase their life count. Their existence was truly a bore but the fact that the king of all beings was pregnant, truly brought light into their lives much to the Kings own displeasure.

Shinigami from all over came to visit the king and pay their respects to the soon to be born Prince and as time passed, the bump grew at an alarming rate and then it happened.

The stomach couldn't take anymore and burst open and out came a small creature like no other, it had taken some features from the King himself, it had red flowing hair and long pointy multiple of spikes coming out of his head, it face didn't look like someone just dumped a batch of makeup onto its head like the other's Shinigami's instead he only a had a slightly pale complexion, the face was round and eyes were much bigger showing its youth, tiny black and white wings made themselves know on its small frame which was much like a skeleton but it looked like it still had some meat on its bones.

All in all, if it wasn't for its abnormal features, it could easily pass as a human, a very good looking human, it was by far the most good looking Shinigami that had ever came into existences as all eyes were only the abnormity.

It's eyes fluttered up to revealed large red pupils, that clearly belonged to a Shinigami, no human was born with such abnormal looking eyes.

It raised its heads and met the faces of all the Shinigami that had gathered to get a good look at their prince.

It's eyes widened into saucers.

And screamed.

It began screaming louder and the Shinigami around cringed at the volume, you would think it was a human seeing a Shinigami for the first time with all that screaming it was doing and the Shinigami child tried to get as far away as possible from the large crowd, it bumped against the king's own leg who's stomach had completely healed and the being bent down to get a better look at its spawn.

Which only terrified the abnormity even further.

"You have my hair" The king said, his voice sounded harsh and cold as it brushing a bit of the newborn hair aside to look at its face using his bony twig-like fingers.

The newborn eyes rolled to the back of its head and fainted.

Laughter erupted around the room as one Shinigami personal guard went to take the unconscious form of their new prince away, to the newly prepared room which was basically a nightmare room if you were human since the bed was made out of human bones on a high stack of human skulls.

"Well that certainly was quite a reaction" One of the Shinigami said, knowing the other's would have fun scaring the spawn before the abnormity got used to them.

The other's began to leave, one by one, spread the news about the new prince to their fellow creatures.

#Scene Change#

Chui Kang had everything going for him in life, he was blessed with good looks and a good brain to match but there was just one probably.

Like all Protégés, people had ridiculously high expectations of him.

He had tried to meet those expectation as much as he could and for a time, everyone was satisfied, that was until he found out, he was nothing more than a puppet on a string after overhearing his parents talk about what Job he would be applying for, who he would marry, how many children he was going to have even the very friends he had, weren't really his friends.

He couldn't understand why his parents would want to control every aspect of his life and thought back to all those weird 'games' his parents would play with him and realised he had never really had a normal childhood, he was always placed as far away as possible from the other children by his parents and when he did make friends, they were genius like himself.

His whole life was a lie, he didn't own one thing that his parents hadn't stuck their nose into and if he tried to rebel, he know just how fast the public would turn on him and he would lose everything, it had happened to many genius who thought they could be just like everybody else.

It was the way of humans, it was easy to celebrate one person and then condemn them the next, there was always someone out there waiting to slender you and that just adds more pressure when you're a well know genius, you always have to be really careful what you say, who you hang out with even what food you ate.

It was just like being a celebrity.

Now the manga Death Note, that interested him.

Especially the Shinigami, having picked up the manga by accident and was immediately fascinated with the concept of Shinigami, they had a certain freedom that Humans didn't have, the race didn't judge one another especially when they all look and dress so weirdly.

The only responsibility they had, though twisted as it seemed was making sure they lived longer, they could walk down the streets and nobody would give them a second look, mainly because nobody know they were standing next to a Death God.

You could be anyone you wanted and nobody would give a damn.

And plus, it would be cool to fly.

If reincarnation was real and he had a choice, he would defiantly want to be one of them because he was sure, if things continue to go on like this, he would lose himself to madness, he just didn't know how long until he gave up and killed himself.

It had taken him two years before he finally gave up, he called his so called friends and family over for thanks given and revealed how he know his whole life was a lie and took pleasure in seeing the shocked and froze looks from them before stabbing himself, ignoring the gaps and horrified looks in his last moment of life, he just told them all to go to hell.

What he didn't notice was the inhuman eyes that looked at him from afar with interest in it's eyes, the being had been trailing the mortal for a couple of years, having found him pretty interesting so he know all about the Manga Death Note and thought.

If the man wished to be reborn as a Shinigami, who was he to deny him?

Kang found himself in complete and utter darkness, he couldn't move and he didn't care, he was finally free even though he was dead, it was better this way.

It lasted a full two minutes before, he was shoved into something, something that did not feel human at all, it was small but as time passed, he began to grow and he slowly came to terms that he no longer had normal fingers, he had claws and the body he was in, was mostly made out of bone, he had yet to look at himself properly but one day, light penetrated the darkness and he was let out of the abyss.

Only to come face to face with most ugly and most terrifying creatures he had ever laid his eyes on and he screamed, his voice sounded so strange to his ears and he began to go into full panic mode.

Where was he?

Why wasn't he dead?

What are these creatures!?

Then one of them came down in front of him, revealing their hideous figure in all their glory and if he had been wearing pants, they would be soaking wet right now because he was terrified.

Then the _thing_ brushed it terrible hands against his forehead, getting rid of the chunks of hair in his vision and said, something that horrified him.

"You have my hair" and man, was that voice the stuff of what nightmares were made out of, his eyes darted for the exit but instead he suddenly came to a realisation.

All the beings near him, looked familiar as in the very shape of each one of them, struck a chord into his mind and every one of them looked cartoon.

No Anime, level cartoon.

Then he remembered, that he had always wanted to be a Shinigami but surely...

For a good second, he was in denial.

But what clinched it was that several of them were flying with massive wings.

Holy, he was in Death Note!

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted with that realisation, he could hear the sound of cruel laughter in his haze before everything went black.

He woke up, hours later thinking it was all a dream and got up ready to got the work.

The bed he was sleeping on was made out of bones!

He looked down to find, he was on top of a pile of human skulls.

Holy shit! It was real!

Before he could scream, he heard the sound of flapping wings and quickly closed his mouth as a Shinigami with dirt brown skin and eagle like wings appeared on top of the bed.

He stared at it.

It stared at him.

"Young Master" The Shinigami said "Your finally awake"

His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped to the floor as he stared at the fictional being and managed to croak. "What are you?" just to make sure he got it right.

"We" The Shinigami corrected. "Are Shinigami and what humans like to call Gods of Death. I am Accel, your personal guard and you Young Master are the Kings son. I must confess that it is strange for a Shinigami of all beings to be born from another. We just usually come into existence, that's all"

The prince continue to look at him like he was some kind of alien, luckily the child was quick to absorb things.

Kang wanted to have another panic attack at what he was hearing, not only was he reborn into a Shinigami but he was pretty high up on the social leader to the point of being the King of all beings son! He would have thought he was just another soul added with no importance.

But he was wrong.

So very wrong.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" The Shinigami asked, seeing how the Shinigami was not moving.

Kang snapped out of it and shook his head and said. "No, I'm fine, Mr Accel"

"Just Accel, Young Master" The Shinigami said, "The Master himself wants to see you"

 _And by the Master, you mean the King.._ Kang, thought putting two and two together, he began to sweat, if such a being realises that he was actually a human that was just reincarnated into a Shinigami...

No, he wasn't going down that route!

And how the hell was he supposed to get down!?

He did not want to climb down especially if he had to step on human skulls to do it and as if sensing his distress.

The Shinigami took him by the arms, Chung was surprised that he wasn't as horrified as he should be in this situation and was soon carried above the ground.

"It's okay, young Master. We will start on your Flight training soon" Accel said, a lot of the castle was in pieces and to reach those pieces, you needed the ability to fly.

Chung merely clung onto the Shinigami as tight as he could, he had long ago figure out, he wasn't his usual size, after all what other explanation can you come up with when a Shinigami can pick you up with such ease?

He wondered what his new father would be like, he know for a fact that there was certainly not going to be any love between them, well not deep love that a child has for their parents that for sure.

They were Shinigami and whether he liked it all not, he wasn't going to get that special father and son bonding time, where they just hang out with each other and do something stupid, doing that was as good as committing suicide and he was right.

As the years grew by, his relationship with his father was strict and orderly, there was no hugs or words of love between them, most of his time was spent with Accel, learning all about Shinigami and how to be the perfect example of Shinigami which included a whole lot of humour and sarcasm which was defiantly a new change from what he was used to.

But the realm was boring.

He found that out quick and fast, after who knows how long since it was hard to tell how much time had passed so Accel helped him get the human world and guided him through the strange 'new' world and to his shock, neither L or Light had been born yet and it wouldn't be until a millennium later that the original storyline began and he intended to have a front row seat to the whole spectacle.

And that meant he had to find a way to not only be visible to other people but look human, he had to appear to be on the same genius level or greater as L and Light or they won't even look at him twice and through watching the show in private, the sheer level of tactics and brain power used made him look like a normal person.

So he began to 'borrow' books from the human world much to Accel confusion, he began to bury himself deep within books, learning everything from the history of every country to about any piece of technology that has ever been invented yet, it was a lot but time flowed really slow in the realm so he was okay, he just had to keep visiting the human world.

He started doing his own experiments trying to find a way to appear human and that was pretty much a series of explosions that kept things lively for the rest of the population until he had finally succeed in becoming human.

He had crafted a ring that automatically adjusted its size when coming in contact with his finger or claw as it now was and made it invisible so even Shinigami couldn't see it, it had different modes and for a couple of years, he pretended to be an ordinary salary man, it was hard not being so sarcastic all the time but he soon got the whole human thing down and had even gotten a sweetheart that looked similar to him in his true form.

Once it was established that they were intend dating and they both went a holiday together while he secretly spread rumours of the woman being pregnant with a child, the holiday was a long one and he even Photoshop some pictures to make it look like she was pregnant, thanks to his books on birth, he really put into detail on the pregnant stomach, making it look as realistic as possible and made sure there was no flaws because when dealing with something like L, you can't afford to do a half assed job.

Then when it was time to 'deliver the child' he killed her, he didn't feel terrible about it, a lot of his emotions were not as wild like they were previously, he buried the body and made a huge show about holding a funeral and shed a few tears, he made sure to look just like a grieving man and people saw him in despair over his 'girlfriend' death and to further sell it, he would always look at a small box which many assumed that it was a wedding ring that he had brought to propose to her with before her death, then he disappeared.

He waited a couple of months before transformed himself into a tiny baby where he was dropped off by Accel onto an orphanage's doorstep in a basket with a picture of 'his parents' smiling happily beside him while his 'father' had dropped off the face of the Earth.

He was taken in just around the time, Light Yagami had just been born, meaning he will enter To-oh University at the same time as Light would and he was forced to be patient with his 'age' and made sure to come off as a cheery happy 'child' who draw smile on the co-workers faces.

Heck even the children liked him despite the fact he was at the top of his class, his cheery and carefree attitude made people flock towards him and he was always surrounded by 'friends', he would see Accel from time to time since the Shinigami was not very keen on sticking around and watching him go through 'childhood', heck even some of the Shinigami had come to visit, wondering what he was up to.

His new human name was Christian Rodin, some small town orphaned French kid, who's mother was dead and the father had dropped off the face of the earth, he was a 'mixture' of both of his 'parents' from the one photo he had and boy was it boring waiting for 17 years before he was old enough to apply for To-oh University overseas and he was glad that nobody looked at him twice when he sat down for the entrance exam.

He sat at the back, watching L watch Light before Ryuk eyes landed on him, first confusion passed on the Shinigami face since the Shinigami couldn't see his life count before a smirk crossed his lips, it wasn't clear if the Shinigami had figured out what he was or who he was.

But it was clear as day, that the Shinigami know he was no ordinary human.

He finished the test easily, way before Light and L but made sure it looked like he was still doing the test before the time ran out and gave a sigh of relief like everyone else.

He had rented an apartment not that far away from the school and waited for the moment, he got his acceptance later and both L and Light were surprised when another name was called out for a hundred percent on the test.

"And now a few words from the Freshmen Representatives," The principle of To-oh said, reading out his lines as he called each name out. "Light Yagami!" Light stood up, the perfect example of a straight A student.

"And Ryuuga Hideki!" L stood up, under his false alias, in all his messy glory as the bags under his eyes were showed.

"Huh, there are two representatives this year?" Someone whispered.

"Ryuuga Hideki? As in the idol?" Some else whispered, until they saw 'Hideki'. "Never mind, he looks nothing like him" as both Light and L walked up the stage and gave their own speeches but just when they were about to go, the Principle was informed of some kind of error.

"Huh? Another one?" The man said, as the teacher nodded, he turned around to the large group of students and teachers and said. "It seems there's been some sort of mistake" the man announced much to everyone surprise. "There is actually three Freshmen Representatives this year. Christian Rodin, please come up" and everyone turned to look to find a tall red haired teen, without his jacket on.

"Yes, sir," The 'boy' said, with a clear accent in his voice and tried to make his way to the staircase only to trip and face plant on the floor.

A couple of snickers were heard as the boy sheepishly picked himself up still smiling and made his way up the stairs, ignoring both Light and L stares on his back.

"Hi, my name is Christian Rodin and I'm from France. I don't really have much to say except for I want these three years to be the best years of my life" The boy said and both Light and L were branding him as an idiot the more he spoke. "Oh and like any guy, I want to get a girlfriend before the three years are up!" getting an agreement look from those who have been single for far too long and an interesting look from the females half who saw that the male was actually quite good looking and the fact that he was a foreigner and had an accent with it, just added to the appeal, he seemed like a fun guy to hang around.

"Thank you, Mr Rodin," The principle said, taking the mike and Christian gave him a salute, which gained some more snickers and Christian got off the stage behind both L and Light.

Light didn't like it.

From the moment Christian came into view, Ryuk hadn't stopped laughing.

And scene!

This is another one shot, that just came to me this morning. I wondered what would happen if an Oc got reborn as the son of the King of the Shinigami and wanted to be closer to Light and L, this is how I imagined it to go down. Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Death Note.

Due to popular request, I have decided to make into a story.

Enjoy!

The famous detective L, had the feeling that Light Yamagi, his top suspect of being the mass murderer Kira, was currently feeling very uncomfortable.

Ever since that red haired French Kid showed up, Light had done his best to hide his discomfort well but for him, who made a living out of watching people reactions, could see Light muscles tense as if being startled by something.

Little did he know, that the reason for Light tenseness was because of Ryuk, who just had to burst out laughing the moment he saw the French boy and the Shinigami hadn't stopped laughing since.

Sometimes, Light really wished he couldn't hear or see Ryuk when it came to him bursting into spontaneous laughter when so many eyes were on him.

"Yagami-kun" Hideki said, from behind Light seat, it was quiet enough for only Light to hear. "I know You're Police Chief Yagami Soichiro son. Your sense of Justice must be great like your fathers."

Light ignored him while keeping an ear out.

"I heard that you've made numerous, critical contributions to help solve crimes in the past" Hideki said, knowing Light was listening. "And, you're now interested in the Kira case. I trust in your sense of justice and investigation skills, so if you can promise me not to tell anybody. I will share critically information with you, regarding the case" now that really got Light attention.

 _Why, this is all of a sudden?_ Light thought. _Why is he saying this here of all places? Maybe I should just ignore him._ And then he thought. _But he did say that he was willing to share some critical information on the Kira case._ It took a split second to debate in his head over what he should do before saying.

"I promise, you can tell me." Light said, sure that it wouldn't be something earth-shatter but nothing could have prepared Light for what came out of Hideki mouth next.

"I'm L"

Neither Light nor Hideki know that their conversation wasn't so private.

Ch 2: The French Kid is weird.

"Hoho…that was an interesting ceremony, light" Ryuk said, knowing Light would no doubt ask him later what he found so funny about that French guy.

"Yagami-kun" A voice said from a far and Light tried his best to ignore him.

"Hey, Light. That guy is calling you" Ryuk said, finding it amusing.

"Yagami-kun" Hideki said, again and this time Light couldn't just pretend he did not hear him and had to turn to his cause of his previous problems.

"Thanks for today" Hideki said.

"No, thank you" Light said, just to be polite as Hideki walked into a very expensive looking car, the driver opened the door for him, the very action made those around him to look on with envy.

"Bye, I'll see you around on Campus" Hideki said.

"See, you too" Light said, before the car drove off.

"AWW! I JUST MISSED HIM!" A voice wined with a French accent and everyone turned to see Christian Rodin, the other full marks person, out of breath having just missed Hideki.

Christian pouted.

Than he noticed Light and had a one hundred watt smile on his face.

Light felt a headache coming on.

"Hi, you're Light Yagami, right?" Christian said, his voice a little too happy for light liking as the teenager walked towards him and of course Ryuk found him amusing.

"Yes, that me" Light said, for the sake of being polite.

"I didn't get to introduce myself to you, earlier" Christian said, "My name is Christian Rode and I hope you don't mind. But can you be my first Japanese friend?"

Light wanted to sweat drop.

 _Is this guy serious?_ He thought, convinced this was some sort of Joke.

Ryuk started to chuckle loudly.

"Well, I just thought" The teenager said, scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Smart people like us, have to band together and look out for each other" before holding out his hand for Light to shake.

Light was beginning to suspect that this guy was an idiot, who must have cheated on the entrance exam and shook his hand anyway for the sake of being polite.

"I'll be happy to be your first friend. Like you said, we smart people have to band together" Light said, with his usual people smile wondering if this guy could be useful to him one day.

Christian let out a happy whoop and said. "Alright my first Japanese friend! See you around Light-san!" before going off to no doubt make some more friends leaving Light just standing there.

"What an interesting, human" Ryuk said, chuckling, his eyes still couldn't see the red head life's span.

#Yagami home#

"Welcome back, Touou Boy!" Sayu Yagami, Light younger sister yelled, only to be ignored by her big brother who walked straight passed her.

Light went straight to his room and made sure to lock the door before letting his calm facade crumbled.

"DAMN HIM!" Light growled, "HE PLAYED ME LIKE A FOOL!"

"He played you?" Ryuk asked, wondering what Light was so upset about.

"L, you basted….I've never been so humiliated in my life." Light said, cursing his very existence.

Ryuk seeing how upset Light was, thought this was another opportunity to offer Light the eyes and said. "Then just do the eyeball exchange and kill him"

"I CAN'T DO THAT! IF HE'S NOT THE REAL L AND I KILL HIM. THEN L WILL KNOW THAT I'M KIRA!" Light shot back, startling Ryuk at his outburst.

"….Sorry..." Ryuk said, looking scared.

"You guys got it easy" Light tsked. "Unlike you gods of death, only we have to worry about what happens after we kill someone!"

 _Even though, I really want to kill him. I can't risk revealing myself…_ Light thought, with distain.

"The Death Note, only kills the person whose name it's written on it" Light said, "I can't control the person to kill someone else and for once. The notebook is completely useless!"

 _Light, has completely lost his calm and has gone berserk…he must really be angry..._ Ryuk thought, with a sweat drop.

"At first I thought, I could make him die by suicide or some accident after I found out his name but…" Light said, trailing off "I can't risk it. Not before I'm completely sure that he is the real L and not a stand in" feeling a very strong headache coming on. "No. Even if he's really L, he took the initiative of telling me that he is L. No matter what he does, if he dies, I'll become the prime suspect. I've underestimated him. L found out that Kira needs the name and the face of his victim before he lost the trust of the police. Now he's suspicious of me. I've been too busy thinking about how I made L look ridiculous to the entire world"

Ryuk will always be amazed by Light deductions.

"I never would have thought that L would come out and tell me, 'I'm L' straight to my face." Light said, really thinking "He could have just had some random guy go up to a suspect and tell me that. It's the perfect offense as well as the perfect defence…..he played me like a fool….and he did it so perfectly"

 _That sloppy-looking Hideki will probably keep appearing around Campus to test me later._ Light thought, not liking this one bit, before he thought about the red head that was too cheery for his own good and turned to Ryuk and asked. "And I get the feeling that you won't tell me why you were laughing so hard when that guy showed up. Isn't that right Ryuk?"

The Shinigami just grinned and said. "You're right, I won't tell you. I won't be fun if I tell you"

"…is that so?" Light said, with narrow eyes.

"Besides, I'm a little confused myself and so far I only have theories" Ryuk said, showing his signature toothy grin.

"I don't care about that French guy as long as he doesn't get in my way" Light said, smirking. "The only thing going on here is a duel of wits between me and L. On the surface, we will be two good friends. But underneath, we'll be asking ourselves, 'is he L?. 'Is he Kira?'" Before, smirking. "Interesting, Hideki. If you want to be my friend, go ahead." A dark look came over Light face.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Then I'll find out all your secrets, and then send you to hell"

#meanwhile in an apartment complex near school#

Christian locked the door to his apartment, it was a small just what you would expect from a person who came from overseas and he let his mask drop instantly.

His face went from a red haired idiot who could do no harm to a smile that just simply couldn't be human.

"Accel, I know your there" He called out and out came his Shinigami, who didn't both to go through the door and exactly went through the wall.

"I do not understand why you wish to walk amongst the humans, prince" The Shinigami said, in distain, he was truly baffled.

"It's because they're interesting" The Shinigami in a human body said, "Especially the two humans that I tried befriending today. It's just so fascinating how two humans could make such a complex game between themselves and to lose means to end up dead. I'm sure the other's will agree. I've noticed more of our kind, looking into the human world, recently. I know those two humans will provide so much entertainment to our dull lives and by the way. You did make sure to stick to the shadows and nobody saw you come in, right?" knowing Accel was quite famous amongst the Shinigami for being the guard and teacher to the only the being who was born from another Shinigami.

"I made sure to be invisible at all times even to the Shinigami" Accel said, "I'm quite surprised that the Shinigami Ryuk had taken to a human so well"

"I know, my presence here confuses him. Even amongst the Shinigami, not many people know that I can transform into a human." Christian said, before frowning. "But I do not appreciate having him stick his claws through me for amusement and then start wiggling them about while singing about how much he loved apples"

"Ryuk… isn't the most sanest out of all of us" Accel said, wanting to sweat drop.

"Are Shinigami's, ever sane?" Christian asked.

"Good point" Accel said, with a sweat drop.

Christian sat down at the computer he purchased, the type that looked just like a rundown computer but nobody would have guessed just what kind of files were on this computer.

That of course, if you got pass the firewall without having their own computer, crash and burn.

"What, are you doing?" Accel asked, floating behind him.

"Checking to see if anyone has been in my 'personal' file, yet" He said before smiling.

"Well L, you do work fast." He said, seeing that someone had indeed been in his file to check on his background before turning to Accel and saying. "See" pointing to the screen. "You can never be too careful when dealing with these kind of humans. It pays to be paranoid. If there is even one hole in your story. Without a doubt they will open that one hole up and expose the complete lie underneath. Detectives, such as this one, make a living by poking their noses in anything that sounds even a little bit off to them and before you know it, they are knocking at your door for a 'chat'. What troublesome insects" talking from experience when his 'girlfriend' just so 'happened' to be murdered.

Detectives, always suspect the boyfriend first when a woman dies and were practically breathing down his neck so fast that he didn't have time to 'process' his 'girlfriends' death.

Accel said, nothing.

"I'm just here for the ride" Christian said relaxing back in his chair and letting out a cold laugh. "Light, L."

"Do your best to entertain me"

#Shinigami Realm#

"Seems like the human world is busy" One Shinigami said, looking like he was blind and had just come out of a west Indian movie. "What's the fuss?" he asked, approaching one Shinigami who was playing cards.

"I heard Ryuk, got taken in by a human" The other announced.

"I don't know what's going through his head…" The almost blind Shinigami sighed.

"That's, what I think too. He's a disgrace to us gods of death" The other said.

"No, I was referring to the human" The almost blind one said.

"Oh?" Catching the other three attention.

"I mean, why bother taking Ryuk as a pet?" The almost blind one said. "He's not even cute" not like he could talk.

"Haha! Got that right" The Shinigami that looked like a rock monster said.

"What's his master like? Male or Female?" The almost blind one asked.

"Dunno" The Shinigami that looked dried skeleton said, nor did he care.

"I'm going to take a look" The almost blind one said, turning around and shuffling to one of the opening that viewed the human world.

"Hey, do you think the rumours about the Prince is true?" The rock monster looking Shinigami said, once the almost blind one was gone.

"What about him taking on a human form and living, life out as human?" The other said.

"I think those are lies" Another said. "I mean, what self-respecting Shinigami would want to become Human? And how do you even become human anyway?"

"If the rumours are true. Than it would explain why the Princes Royal guard is always disappearing into the Human world" The rock Monster said. "And the King doesn't even care about what his own son is up to. I heard a couple of explosions some years back from the palace"

"I heard some too" The one in the middle said. "It almost scared the living day lights out of me. Whatever the Prince is up to these days. I hope it ends in a very interesting way"

"Yeah, we need some entertainment. I'm sick and tired of playing cards for all eternity" The rock monster said.

"Well, if you're going to whine about it" The other Shinigami said, getting up. "I'm going to the hole to see what Ryuk is up too. Something tells me, he caught himself in a very interesting situation. Anyone else coming?" he asked

And scene!

Finally finished this. Next chapter L vs Kira in a tennis ball match and Christian tags along to headquarters. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
